The Power of Persuasion
by AzraelTendicula
Summary: My Hero Academia fan fic featuring an original character named Tomoya with a persuasion quirk. Also features a genderbent Izuku. Tomoya struggles with becoming either a hero or a villain.


**So this is my first attempt at writing any kind of fan fiction so hope it worked out okay. Features an Original Character named Tomoya and a gender-bent Izuku cause I think it fits.**

 **Well enjoy, new to fan fic writing so criticism and feedback is appreciated.**

A loud annoying buzzer sounds over and over, silenced after its fourth buzz by a hand that slams down hard on the alarm clock. Tomoya glares at the solid red LED display that reads 7:00 "it's too god damn early to wake up" he grumbles to himself as he pulls back the blanket and sits up, stretching his arms until he hears the joints pop. As he gets dressed in his usual worn jeans and oversized hoodie he says to himself "is waking up this early even worth going to watch the entrance exam? I'm already admitted to U.A. under recommendation." After shaking his head and looking around his small room he smirks a bit and opens the door before leaving with a yawn.

Tomoya looks at the array of monitors covering the wall of the control room that all the U.A. staff are watching the entrance exam on. His eyes dart from screen to screen, nothing holding his interest for much longer than a few seconds until he sees a boy exploding robot after robot with what seems to be genuine rage in his eyes. "interesting, an explosion quirk" Tomoya mutters to himself, watching the blonde boy decimate robot after robot in quick succession. He continues watching until he hears a few of the staff talking excitedly, changing his view to the larger monitor in the center of the array Tomoya sees a giant robot, much bigger than any of the others, crashing through buildings. "That ones worth zero points?" he asks to no one in particular, puzzled by design of the test.

"sometimes a hero must know when it is not worth fighting and run" responds a voice from behind Tomoya. He turns and is a bit surprised at the white rodent sitting behind him, taking a moment to realize that this is U.A.'s Principal, Nezu. The rodent smiles and nods his head back towards the monitor where Tomoya sees a girl flying towards the robot full speed, looking as if she is winding up for a punch. "but a hero must also be willing to protect others even if they have nothing to gain themselves" the principal adds as the girl punches the robot, causing it to explode from the force.

Tomoya raises his eyebrows, surprised at the power the green haired girl but even more surprised at the injuries seeming to be sustained by the girl as she falls. "that's a hell of cost for a quirk" he mutters as the girl is stopped just before hitting the ground by another girl who seems to make her float jus above the ground. "I'll have to keep my eye on that one, his strength may be on course to rival even his" he says to himself, thinking of the number one hero before grimacing and glancing around the room, not seeing All Might anywhere. Tomoya turns around to face the Principal again and asks "Hey, answer me this, if All Might is teaching here this year why isn't he here with the rest of the staff watching?"

"he is" says Nezu flatly looking back at Tomoya.

"then tell me where he is please?" Tomoya asks puzzled.

"right there" says the principal as he gestures to a scrawny blonde guy sitting in the corner grinning and shaking his head as he watches the screen where the boy who took out the giant robot lays. Tomoya looks between the pointing finger and the man sitting in the corner briefly, his concentration broken as confusion overtakes his mind. "Tomoya, you can't use your quirk like this." A stern voice says snapping Tomoya back to reality as he looks back to the annoyed looking Principal. "I know your quirk is persuasion and it doesn't cause any damage, but that doesn't mean you don't still have to be responsible with it."

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to. Sometimes I forget and phrase things, so it activates on his own" he says attempting to sound apologetic while cursing himself in his head. "but is that really All Might?"

The principal looks over at the man and sighs before looking back at Tomoya. I guess there's no hiding it from you, but you can't tell anyone about this, I mean no one at all. That is All Might when his quirk isn't activated"

"interesting" says Tomoya hiding his smirk as he looks over at All Might before he turns back to the principal and smiles politely "don't worry I won't tell anyone. However now that the exam is over I think I'll head home, school starts in a few weeks, so I'm sure ill see you then."

"… whoever gets last will be expelled" Aizawa says to the class with a mischievous smile looking at Izuku, the girl who took out the giant robot.

"fuck" Tomoya mutters glancing over at the girl. Both of them nervous that they will place last. "if only my quirk helped me out physically, I guess I could persuade Aizawa to not expel me if I place last" he says under his breath staring at the teacher as the tests start.

Tomoya manages to place just above Izuku in each test, causing murmurs of the other classmates of equal parts wondering about Izuku and himself. As the other students are going on one of the tests Izuku walks up next to Tomoya, blushing heavily "Does your quirk hurt you too?" she asks Tomoya sounding embarrassed.

"no, but mine doesn't help me much in physical tests" he replies glancing the girl up and down thinking how cute she looks up close, and uninjured. "I saw what you did in the entrance exam, pretty impressive even with the injuries. You must've really wanted in this school to hurt yourself that bad, especially for what was supposed to be zero points."

She blushes again and looks at her feet, fidgeting with an All Might wristband before looking back up at him "I've always wanted to be a hero. Its been my dream to be here ever since I was little, but I was always told I never could" as she speaks she glances over at the explosive boy, Katsuki.

Tomoya smiles a bit to himself and looks over at Katsuki as well, Katsuki looks back and promptly gives him the middle finger and shouts "The fuck you looking at quirkless loser?"

At this both Tomoya and Izuku flinch, both assuming it was directed at them. "that guys a bit of a dick" Tomoya mumbles looking back at Izuku.

She giggles a bit and smiles "yeah he can be, but he's really a good guy" she says looking up at Tomoya, a bit of a sparkle in her eye.

"You like him?" Tomoya asks with a grin glancing between the two before looking back at Izuku.

"No! no! we're just friends!" she says waving her hands in front of her face which has become a very very dark shade of red.

Tomoya laughs "well if you want to impress him you should use your quirk on this last test, don't worry if it puts me in last I'll be fine" He says with a smile.

"Th-thanks!" she says fidgeting with the wristband again and looking at her feet. "I really hope you don't get expelled, you seem like a nice guy." She finishes before running off toward Aizawa for the last test.

Tomoya watches with a bit of a smile, deciding to himself that no matter what happens he'll talk to Aizawa and convince him not to expel either of them. Although as Izuku goes to throw the ball it lands only feet away, leaving her looking defeated. As Tomoya watches this his heart sinks for the poor girl who looks as if she's about to cry. He glances over at Katsuki, who stands there with a smirk on his face "some childhood friend" he mutters to himself with a sigh. Thinking about when is best to confront the teacher and "persuade" him to not expel her he notices that he has allowed her to throw again and this time as she releases the ball there is a cracking noise as her finger bends the wrong way, but the ball goes flying further than Tomoya has ever seen, other than the gravity girl but that was more of floating than throwing.

He smiles to himself as he walks up to take his throw nodding towards Aizawa who shakes his head still focused on the girl with the broken finger. Tomoya winds up and throws the ball, not trying to hard. But as he turns to walk back to the group of students he says to Aizawa, concentrating on his words "Don't expel last place"

Aizawa nods and says with a grin "wasn't really planning on it unless that girl hurt herself to bad." As Tomoya walks past the teacher he grabs his arm and says quietly "although I thought the Principal told you not to use your quirk on teachers, there's a reason he put you in my class. I you try that again I may have to expel someone, and it won't be the self-destructive girl"

Tomoya jumps a bit at the words, before mentally kicking himself for not thinking about why Izawa is called eraserhead.

The next few weeks go by uneventful, until the class is told they are going to USJ to learn rescue skills. As Tomoya shows up to the school he leans against the wall a little way back from the rest of the class looking up at the sky. Suddenly a hand is placed firmly on his shoulder "Tomoya! as your class president I can't let you isolate yourself so much! This is a school trip you should socialize more we all hardly know you!"

Tomoya winces before turning to face Lida, the class president faking a smile "Hey Lida!" he says in a pleasant voice "don't worry about me, I like being alone, you should go check on Izuku she seems overwhelmed". He gestures toward the small green haired girl who is standing alone fidgeting with her wristband and seemingly mumbling to herself.

"you're right!" Lida says quickly going over to Izuku.

"this class is too high energy" he says quietly to himself shaking his head.

"they probably wouldn't be so bad if you actually gave them a chance" says a flat voice from beside him.

Tomoya turns to face his teacher and rolls his eyes. "if you say so, are we leaving soon?" he asks just before a bus pulls up.

Aizawa shakes his head as he walks past Tomoya and on to the bus, followed by the students and lastly Tomoya. Tomoya sits near the front and takes out his MP3 player to listen to music to pass the time on the way to USJ.

He finally takes out the earbuds as they arrive and puts the player back in his pocket before they all begin filing off the bus and in to the giant domed building. As he walks inside Tomoya's eyes widen, "this place is huge" he says quietly to himself and hears many other students saying similar things to themselves and others. Someone in a space suit then walks out in front of the class and begins talking about the importance of rescue in a hero's job. Tomoya tunes most of this out, looking around the area and noticing a dark purple cloud in the centre of the building on a platform. "what the hell…" he says quietly before a figure walks out through the cloud followed by more and more people.

"this is some in depth training" Tomoya says to himself "I don't think even I could use my quirk on this many people, I was expecting just one or two- "

Tomoya's thoughts are cut off by Aizawa who says over all the students chatter "this is real, those are villains"

Tomoya smiles a bit to himself while glancing around at the other students who all look terrified. "where is All Might, he should be here" says the man who seems to be made of the purple cloud. Tomoya glances around just noticing now that All Might really isn't here.

The students and teachers all argue about what to do but Tomoya scans the group, staring at one of the villains whose hands appear to be on fire. "No no no no no no no" Tomoya says quickly over and over to himself staring at the fire man slowly backing up his eyes wide barely taking notice of Aizawa who runs off to assault the villains. Then suddenly the purple smoke man appears in front of him and the other students. Tomoya's attention snaps to the purple gas man just before the gas envelops the whole class.

The next thing he knows he lands on his knees in what appears to be a forest. He looks around frantically trying to figure out where he is when suddenly he hears someone speaking to him from behind with a thick French accent "Oh Tomoya! Where are we?"

Tomoya quickly turns around to face Aoyama. "dammit why of all people am I stuck with this guy" he says under his breath glaring the boy as he approaches still talking quickly. "BE QUIET" Tomoya shouts at him cutting off his rambling suddenly. "god this quirk can be useful" he thinks to himself with a sigh.

Suddenly another voice comes from the trees "well well who do we have here? Don't you two look like an interesting pair. What are you naval laser and angsty teen?"

As the voice finishes talking a figure emerges from the trees and Tomoya's heart stops in his chest. It was the flame handed man who he saw from before. The villain who started the massive fire which became famous for being All Might's first appearance where he rescued people from the inferno. The same fire that killed Tomoya's parents. Tomoya quickly backs up tripping over a log and landing on his back. As he scrambles to get up the man throws a fireball next to where Tomoya lays, burning some of his hoodie as the grass burns. "no no no no no no" Tomoya mutters again staring at the man wide eyed, his mind a mess and unable to concentrate enough to use his quirk, his fear of both fire from that night and of the man who had killed his parents dominating his thoughts.

"hey kid what's wrong? Don't like the heat?" the villain grins playing with another fireball in his hand. "or just taken aback by how hot I am?" he laughs loudly before smiling at Tomoya and Ayoama again.

"y-you're t-the one wh-wh-who started that f-fire years a-ago" Tomoya stutters trying to get control over his tongue. "y-you k-k-killed my" but he couldn't finish the thought and falls to his knees looking up at the man who walks slowly toward them. Aoyama looks between the two of them confused and scared, half hiding behind a rock as more villains emerge from the woods around them.

"you mean the fire at that ugly fucking apartment building? Fuck id almost forgotten about that, that's when that fucking All might had to come in and save everyone inside." The fire man says his eyes seeming to burn as he talks about All Might.

"not everyone" Tomoya says quietly "my parents died in there, even though he saved me"

The fire man laughs looking down at Tomoya who seems almost in tears at the memory. "you don't resent him for leaving your parents there? Don't you think he could have saved them?" he says teasingly with a grin.

"I don't know, a part of me does I guess" Tomoya says, a bit of strength returning to his voice as he thinks of the resentment he's felt towards All Might ever since that day. "even if everyone else sees him as a perfect hero and a symbol of justice I never can"

Aoyama looks over at Tomoya shocked, but his gaze returns up to the fire man shortly after fear returning to his face. "that's exactly what we all think kid" the fire man says, "all of us think that All Might is far from the perfect hero everyone else seems to think he is, we just want to show the world he's not invincible."

Tomoya nods, his throat dry as his mind races with memories of the fire that night, of how right in front of him is the man responsible. Or is it this man? Could it be All Might's fault? Maybe the resentment he always felt towards him was warranted, if this many people hate him then maybe All Might really isn't that good. Suddenly Tomoya looks up at the fire man and looks him straight in the eye "what are you saying?"

The fire man smiles again, widely this time "I'm saying we could use someone like you to help our cause, don't worry we won't hurt you, just All Might"

Tomoya looks down at his feet, surprised at how much he likes the idea of making everyone else see that their number one hero isn't perfect, to show them what he realized when he was younger, that a hero wont always be there to save those you love. He looks at the back of his hands which still have large scars from the burns that night before returning his gaze to the fire man with a dark smile. "I'll do it" he says flatly, the smile still dancing on his lips as his mind clears more than it had in his memory, but a darkness had begun to grow inside it and just as the fire man's smile widened he added "but I won't forgive you for the part you played, I'll make you kill yourself before all this is over"

The fire mans eyes widened for a second and Aoyama let out a whimper from behind his rock. The fire man laughed a bit nervously "sure kid, we'll be in contact with you." He said before the started to back off. "but what about your friend? Shouldn't we deal with him, so he won't sell you out?"

"don't worry about him." Tomoya says getting up to his feet and cracking his neck before looking straight into Ayoama's eyes and concentrating completely on his words "If anyone asks him where he was today he'll just say it's a secret".


End file.
